


There is Blood Everywhere

by titanium325



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Schizophrenia, Suicide, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanium325/pseuds/titanium325
Summary: Avita and Lukas May are lost. Very lost indeed. They had gone to explore a place that the elders described harshly as "none of your business" and now they are lost. Tell me, dear reader, what do you think happens when two kids are lost in a place that contains something horrific?





	There is Blood Everywhere

The crunchy, blood-red leaves of Autumn had dotted the grass of the May household's garden, the blinds decorating the window of a room, cutting sunlight into chunks, shining in sections as Avita was secretly packing up some weapons into a sleek sports bag, shoving things like knives and golf clubs into it. She just about managed to also fit her childhood bear in it, Honey, zipping it up and securing it tight with different clips and locks. "Whew...what a load. It'll be enough" she huffed, sweeping her thick dyed red hair out of her face. Avita's dull, dead fish-like hazel eyes had the same look as always, a mixed gaze of 'i just got up' and 'i just finished a horror game'. She sat on her bed after painfully stuffing everything like a body into a handbag, staring at the floor. Her floor was carpet, not fluffy, happy and slightly static carpet but more brown and dull, something straight out of a typical old granny's house. Like old Mrs Dunnstock's down the road for example. She ogled at the carpet for nearly half an hour before a gentle knock on her room door sent her back into reality.  
"A-Av? Mom says dinner's ready..." Whimpered a voice that made Avita groan with both dread and shame. Avita's brother, Lukas, was a ball of nope, a twelve-year-old who would scream through the mic on Xbox Live that his dad owns Microsoft but couldn't fight for half a doughnut in real life. Avita was very much ashamed that of all the little brothers that were, she had to have the most infuriating one. Having a sibling that not only is all talk but is also a little bloody snitch is pretty hard. No wonder Avita spent almost all of her time in her room, either muttering to herself some random mumbo jumbo or listening to some music.  
"Ugh, alright, I'm coming!" She snarled, pulling herself off her bed and heading out the door of her room, pushing Lukas to the side. She glided down the stairs from the habit of when she would as a younger child sneak downstairs after bedtime to get midnight snacks. Though Avita was a teen now, seventeen to be exact. She still didn't know why it was such a habit, a childish thing like that but she really didn't care anymore. Two more weeks and her senior year of high school would be up and running. She wouldn't care about habits or stuff like that, just concentrating on her studying. Once in the kitchen, she pulled out a chair and ate the meal prepared by her mother as fast as she could, so she wouldn't be downstairs for more than needed. Though sometimes what she thought while eating was her mother would scream the house down if she didn't eat fast enough, so it was either time saving or imaginary fear that spiked her eating speed. Avita got up from her chair once finished, said the usual 'thank you' and 'God bless' (even though she was atheist and everyone else in the house was Christian) and headed back upstairs. Once up, the final things she took were a bear beanie, which she wore the second she picked it up, a sheet of lined paper and a pen. 'Probably to write stuff she finds down' thought Lukas, peaking through the door crack. Avita hauled up the bag around her shoulder and almost knocked her brother out the minute she stepped out the door, being his height was the same as the bag around her shoulder.  
"OOWWW!!! MO-" Lukas went to scream before Avita forced his mouth closed with her hands.  
"Don't you dare rat me out right now you little shit!! If I get caught like this Mom'll shut me in this fucking hellhole for a month!" Avita swore through her teeth, anger coursing like blood through her just looking at her brother's snotty little face.  
"W-where are you going then?!" Lukas scoffed back, knowing whatever reply she gave, if Mom knew, she would be in deep trouble.  
"Uhh..the..the forest..?" Avita shuddered slightly and Lukas gasped  
"Everyone says you shouldn't go in there! I'm telling Mom!!" Lukas whined and tried to escape, but Avita darted up and seized him violently by the scruff of his hairy little neck.  
"Bitch, you dare even think about doing that and my black clothes would fit perfectly for your funeral tomorrow!!" Avita growled and Lukas whimpered like a dog not getting a treat. It was clear that she was the dominant one here. "If you're so damn curious about what I'm doing, then just come with me!!"  
"O-okay..." Lukas barely muttered  
"Wait, w-what?!"  
"I said okay!!"  
"Do you want to die?! What I'm doing is dangerous you know!"  
"BUT IM CURIOUS!!" Lukas started to pout  
"Curiosity killed the cat!!"  
"AND SATISFACTION BROUGHT IT BACK!! Aren't you curious by doing this too?!?" Avita had to stop and consider a lot of things after hearing this notion. Then she stood back up straight and dropped Lukas onto the floor. "OW!!!" Lukas yelled again but Avita shot him a dark look and he immediately piped down.  
"Come on, ya little brat. Let's get this hell over with" She huffed as she padded down the stairs, Lukas ardently following.They both slowly padded depressingly down the stairs, each floorboard creaking and screeching howls of pain like their guts were being torn out slowly and painfully with each forboding step. These stairs really wanted to die, carrying the weight of a full damn person everytime someone wanted a piss. It made sense though, this house is pretty old. Not like nineteenth century old but old enough to have probably seen a murder somewhere down the line. Avita and Lukas' mom was now watching tv, sitting on the dull, sagged red couch by the mingy fireplace that couldn't take a slight spark without wincing and cowering. The tv itself wasn't all that good either, just your typical household tv playing a round of Kitchen Nightmares. Mom took a sip of wheat juice (a term Avita uses for beer because 'it sounds funnier') and mouthed something unreadable but both Avita and Lukas agreed to not try to decipher it as its probably something to do with whacking the everloving shit out of her ex, their dad. After watching the scene in front of them for a bit, Avita and Lukas finished stepping down the suicidal stairs and grabbed their coats. Lukas' was a mint green while Avita's was impossible to describe in colour. Something akin to red i'd say.  
"WHERE YOU GOING?" Their mother yelled, having heard the stairs horrific cries for deaths merciful embrace and both siblings froze.  
"Uh...My friend's house?" Avita replied, trying to stop her voice from quivering like a torn out heart  
"WHICH ONE" she yelled again, making Lukas jump.  
"Sarah's...." Avita improvised. Sarah, in fact, did not actually exist, much like many of the characters you were reading smut of until you stumbled across this, you perv.  
"ALRIGHT THEN, RING ME WHEN YOU GET THERE" Mom yelled yet again.  
"Seeya m-mom" Avita trembled and without wating for a reply, burst through the door and dragging Lukas along with her. They ran into the street and snuck through the library shortcut into the cursed forest...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a very shitty lil first chapter of a thing I have had in mind for a while. It's probably really bad, let's be fair, but if you want more of this then I'll be happy to make more (very short, writing is damn hard) chapters. First post and probably off to a weak start but hey ho, here we go. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
